Cell death contributes to many different processes, including (but not restricted to) the elimination of cells during normal embryo development, the maturation and functioning of the immune system, and the removal of cells after treatment with radiation or chemotherapeutics. Hence, a failure of appropriately timed cell death can lead to developmental abnormalities, immune deficiencies, and a failure of cancer therapy. Excessive cell death underlies the pathology of many degenerative and age-related disorders, while a failure of appropriately scheduled programs contributes in many instances to carcinogenesis. Therefore, we are hopeful that a detailed understanding of the cell death processes (including apoptosis, necrosis, and autophagy) will greatly enhance our ability to treat a wide range of pathological conditions, including neurodegenerative disorders and cancer. The 2008 Gordon Research Conference on Cell will promote free exchange of state-of-the-art unpublished scientific information, focusing on the mechanisms that specify the main distinct types of cell death. The conference should both accelerate discovery in the area and help to identify new approaches to for therapeutic intervention in the many diseases that result from inappropriate regulation of cell death. The human body contains cells with different life expectancies. For example, white blood cells and skin cells are programmed to rapidly die and be replaced by new cells. Others, such as nerve cells in the brain are programmed to survive the lifetime of the individual and are seldom replaced. However, too much cell death can result in untimely brain cell death, while too little cell death contributes to the cell accumulation seen in cancer. The 2008 Gordon Research Conference on Cell will promote free exchange of state-of-the-art unpublished scientific information, focusing on the mechanisms that specify the main distinct types of cell death. The conference should both accelerate discovery in the area and help to identify new approaches to for therapeutic intervention in the many diseases that result from inappropriate regulation of cell death. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]